Chosen One
}} The Chosen One is a Two Handed Blade Melee Weapon in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked while rolling a Legendary while opening Cases. Background The Chosen One is based off of a lightsaber. In real life, a lightsaber is an impractical weapon because it requires to draw power from trillions of nanobatteries, which in turn have enough power to light up a small city."On his Sci-Fi Science television series, Dr. Michio Kaku explored the possibility of making a real-life lightsaber out of an extended plasma torch. Unfortunately, this required trillions of nanobatteries, theoretical superceramics, and enough electricity to power a small city. This may be viable in the long-term, but unlikely for the next few decades. Still prone to Why Don't You Just Shoot Him?, though: that level of technology could easily make powerful guns which are more practical anyways. The main practical application of this would be as an extremely effective chainsaw that could cut through virtually any material, though at extreme danger to the user, but it's not as if plasma cutters are exactly safe to begin with." -TVTropes, Laser Blade, "Real Life" section http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LaserBlade A ightsaber, according to Star Wars Canon, is constructed from a metal hilt, which houses what is called a kyber crystal, which is the source of the plasma blade that is emitted from the saber. The origins of the lightsaber are unknown, but it was known that they have been around for thousands of years before the age of the Republic (which began when it was formed in 25,053 BBY). Lightsabers were not known to be used in significant roles until the Clone Wars (22 - 19 BBY) when lightsabers were practically standard issue for anyone in the Jedi Council. During the Clone Wars, they cost anywhere between 20,000 and 500,000 Credits (~USD$60,000 - USD$1,500,000).http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:KB:Credits_to_U.S._Dollars Seven forms of lightsaber combat were developed for use with this weapon, being appropriately named Form I-VII. If a lightsaber were somehow able to be made exactly as depicted from Star Wars, it has an easy advantage that long-bladed melee weapons won't; concealability. Not only that, but since the blade could cut through any material with the exception of another lightsaber blade or certain highly resistant metals like beskar, it would easily dismember an attacker. It is worth noting that lightsaber blades are so hot, they would immediately cauterize any open wounds if a limb were to be dismembered by the blade. Model The model of the weapon is Anakin Skywalker's second lightsaber, seen in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Episode 3: The Revenge Of The Sith. It was also Luke Skywalker's lightsaber in Episode 4: A New Hope and Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back, and Rey’s lightsaber in Episode 7: The Force Awakens and Episode 8: The Last Jedi. For more information, visit the Star Wars Wiki’s article on it. In-Game General Information The Chosen One behaves very similarly to the Hattori, which isn't surprising given that they are both two-Handed blades. Like the Hattori, the Chosen One has an extraordinarily long blade, and thus a longer reach. Its primary attack is a rightward slice, while the alternate attack is a slice to the left. Even if a Chosen One user doesn't successfully kill their target in a single strike, almost any weapon could finish the injured target off, with exceptions under very few circumstances. If a user were already weakened, they would likely be killed in one strike. Like all other two-handed blade weapons, the weapon deals damage at the tip, and nowhere else. Usage and Tactics Should a melee weapon be the primary weapon in combat, the advice given is the same as any other melee weapon: Stick to cover, and strike when the enemy gets too close. Frontal combat is unadvised, as the weapon's high damage doesn't necessarily mean that a strike will be an instant kill. Additionally, it's a lot harder to hide with the Chosen One, as the blade is illuminated in a neon glow, and emits a small light source that will reveal its wielder in the shadows. This means it is a lot harder for a Chosen One user to stealthily attack using their melee. Rather, users should focus on the fast quick slash time of the Chosen One, and use its long range to finish off an enemy that has had some damage dealt to them, but is getting too close for bullets to be effective. The Chosen One's quick melee time is incredibly fast, one of the fastest in the game, making it a lethal weapon to shut down a rushing enemy. Conclusion The Chosen One can be a dangerous weapon in the hands of an experienced player. However, like any melee weapon, its ultimate limiting factor is the range of this weapon. Stealthier players will get more mileage out of the Hattori, which also does more base damage. Pros & Cons Pros: * Longest blade range in the game. * Relatively high front stab damage. * Gives off light, allowing for some visibility in dark spaces. * Fast quick melee time. Cons: * Highly visible due to glowing blade and light source. * Makes a buzzing sound, making it difficult to listen for enemies. Trivia * The name 'Chosen One' refers to two things: ** The Jedi prophecy, that says the Chosen One would bring about the destruction of the Sith and the restoration of balance in the Force; ** It also refers to the person who is the Chosen One, being Anakin Skywalker, who used a Lightsaber that matches the model. * This is the only directed energy weapon in the game. * Although it is shown stat-wise to be slower to quick-melee than the Hattori, the Chosen One actually quick melee attacks quicker. * There is no activation animation for the Lightsaber, implying it is actually 'on' constantly, despite the sounds that play when equipping the weapon. * Lightsabers can cauterize wounds in the Star Wars universe, however, blood splatters will still appear if a player kills an enemy with a Lightsaber. * As of the New Steel Update Part I, the Chosen One leaves a light trail coming off of the blade, and it will also provide light. * The weapon's description has multiple references to Star Wars: ** A galaxy far, far away is used in every intro title card for Star Wars. ** An elegant weapon for a more civilized ageis said by Obi-Wan Kenobi in Episode 4: A New Hope when Luke wields it for the first time. References Category:Melee Weapons Category:Two Hand Blade Category:Fictional Weapons